exaltedsecondageduskfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Weapons
Introduction As the guy who keeps on trying to build new weapons in game I decided that we should have a page to share future technology. Here I made what can only be described as a technology tree hopefully Andrew can give me a prospective amount of game sessions for each technology. This is about how people figured it out exept bayonet (obvious) and interchangible parts (possible at anytime) Well here it goes Technologies Interchangible parts Interchangible parts allow weapons, and machinery to be produced at increased rates because there is no longer a need for well trained craftsmen to produce them and repair them. This would allow our nation to mass equip there troops with muskets and repair all the equipment lost in combat. (Refer to the battle in the farmlands that left our farming industry in ruins.) Rifling Rifling lets our troops armed with muskets and cannons to be much more accurate( possible plus one to mass combat rolls.) This also would improve the range of the guns and the guns would be firing metal bullets instead of lead slugs( Useful if the wild attacks) Bayonet This should just be obvious and probably uneccessary. Grapeshot I hope you guys know what this is, if you don't look it up. Scope The scope at this point would consist of a telescope on a rifle. Improving accuracy for the select units ( Mat's gun, possible mortal heros.) Explosive Charge This would improve the firepower of the cannons ( and possibly mat's gun) the improvement would be at andrews distinction and it would also have trouble in rain (bad fuses), Breech loding rifles/cannons This would allow the all troops to fire at a much faster rate and increased accuracy. Once again the improvement would be at andrews discretion. Puckle Gun This is a really iffy technology. Based of a technology that was never utilized in combat. The Puckle Gun is a very early machine gun that holds up to 20 musket or rifle rounds. With a well trained crew it is possible to keep up a nearly constant rate of fire. For game rules this would probably be counted as a single unit along with all cannons. As this is a experimental weapon it will probably break down repeatedly (or if it botches it could backfire like cannons.) 1900 artillery This would encompass all weapons from world war 1 to the year 1999. This would be a constantly changing technology and with each time it is reacearched it could evolve a age in this order( early WW1, late WW1, early WW2, late WW2, Cold War, Modern.) Infantry Rifles This would start with guns like the Lee Endfeld Rifle Then it would evolve into a M14 Then a M16 Machine Gun This should be really obvious. Modern Infantry weapons This would include sub machine guns, Rocket Launchers, Gernade launchers, flame throwers, etc. This would be all man portable weapons that do not include rifles. Tank Obvious but i'll explain possible order of evalution. MK4 Tankette=Fast infantry attack tank. Cromwell=Extreamly good at climing mountains ( is also capable of submerging) Sherman=Replaces tankette Tiger Tank=Extreamly powerful armour and fire power but is slow Panther Tank=Tiger tank but faster and more prone to break down I'll talk to you guys about other tanks next game session. Here are some rules for tanks I think might work. Same as a player except that we need to add a roll for movement possible strength (engine strength) plus intelligence (Crew know what surfaces to drive on).Also sorry I tried to get pictures but when i save the page they refused to load. If you want to know about the tanks feel free to look them up. Ben out Essence Weaponry Essence weapons have existed in Creation for ages, but there haven't been many new ones for centuries. This will all change at some point in the story, so it is important to mention that there are all types of things to be done with essence in the wonderful world of weapony. It's like playing with Lego, except with extra sharp pointy objects. For example: - A cannon - A drill - A chainsaw - A robot - Etc.